


BLP - Deranged Nasat

by TheTruthBetween



Series: Bajoran Language Project [2]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Languages and Linguistics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween





	BLP - Deranged Nasat

[Deranged Nasat @ trekbbs.com](http://www.trekbbs.com/member.php?u=16424)  
  
Here's my Bajoran dictionary. This incorporates information from the modern line of novels as well as canon, plus some guesswork on my part.  
  
All Bajoran written languages are based on a series of ideograms; even copies of the Bajoran texts found at ancient archaeological sites share certain root ideograms. Bajoran ideogrammatic symbols are vaguely square shaped, and feature a series of complex, interconnecting swirls. In times past, the symbols were rectangular; modern Bajoran script breaks down words into their components more frequently, thus two modern symbols often correlate to a single ancient word. Bajoran spoken language also consists of many small words for simple concepts, which can combine to produce words representing more complex ideas. There are 25 basic Bajoran language symbols, which form the foundation of all ideograms. Each symbol can be used in any of eight rotations (flipped and rotated each and every way). Bajoran tends to be written in horizontal lines, although it can be written vertically. In the Bajoran alphabet, the analogue of “C” is the fourth letter, the analogue of “E” the seventh.  
  
A list of words and phrases:  
  
 _A_ : Prefix signifying definite article “the”, as in a prime or model example.  
  
 _Aclim_ : An era of history.  
  
 _Alva_ : A yellow fruit. The syllabic component “va” translates to “source”, and is found in the names of other foods like Veklava and Kava.  
  
 _Amojan_ : “The Evil One” (From “A”- “the”, “Mo”- “one”, and “Jan”- “Evil”).  
  
 _Amoran_ : “The Banishment" (From “A”- “the”, and “Moran”- “Banishment", itself derived from the syllabic roots for “one” and “aftermath”- essentially, to have become “one”, cut off from others).  
  
 _Ara/Arra_ : “Place”, usually in a spiritual or figurative sense rather than denoting literal location, although as the Bajoran proverb teaches, “the land and the people are one”. Physical location and spiritual status are therefore linked.  
  
 _Ashalla_ : Capital city of planet Bajor. (From “A”- “the”, as in the prime example, and “Shalla”, a social gathering of religious significance, itself from “Shal”- “gather” and “La”- a spiritual/community centre).  
  
 _Ashla_ : “Giant”, possibly archaic.  
  
 _Asnor_ : A fish.  
  
 _Avaru_ : “Truth-seekers”, those who search for the truth in the writings of prophets and seers. A religious term derived from “A”- “the”, “Va”- “source”, and “Ru”, “seeking truth”, understood as an implied goal. The Ohalavaru, for example, are seekers of truth affiliated with the teachings of Ohalu.  
  
 _B’_ : As a prefix, denotes something sacred or holy.  
  
 _B’hala_ : The City of Light, the sacred city. (From “B’”, denoting something sacred or holy, “Ha”- “light”, and “La”, a spiritual or social community centre)  
  
 _B’hava’el_ : Bajor’s sun. The name translates to “Source and bringer of holy light”. (From “B’”, signifying something sacred or holy, “Ha”- “light”, “Va”- “source”, and “El”- “of”, in the sense of bringing, “bringer of”).  
  
 _B’Lavael_ : A mountain where a holy man or woman was inspired to found a city. (From “B’”, denoting something sacred or holy, “La”, a community centre, “Va”- “source”, and “El”- “of”, in the sense of bringing, “bringer of”, here, inspiration for).  
  
 _B’tanay_ : “Awakening”, in a religious sense, sacred vision or revelation.  
  
 _Bajora_ : The people, a corruption of “B’Ja’arra”, which loosely translates as “Holy social position”, i.e. “People of God”. (From “B’”- holy or sacred, “Ja”, “social”, and “Arra” - place or position). Once a theocratic nation, it’s now a species name.  
  
 _Balik(am)_ : “Go away”, “get lost”.  
  
 _Bantaca_ : A traditional spire marking co-ordinates.  
  
 _Bateret_ : A plant.  
  
 _Batos_ : A domesticated animal.  
  
 _Belaklavion_ : A musical instrument.  
  
 _Bena_ : “Joy”.  
  
 _Boryhas_ : Spirits of the dead yet to depart for the Celestial Temple.  
  
 _Bu_ : “Life”.  
  
 _Buru_ : Derived from “Bu” - “life”, and “Ru”- “seeking truth”, so “life spent in search of truth” as part of a religious existence. Buru is a common word in prayers.  
  
 _Cela_ : A plant, the leaves of which are used in tea.  
  
 _D’_ : As a prefix, signifies position, belonging, or ownership.  
  
 _D’Jarra_ : The old caste system. Literally, “Belonging to a social position” (from “D’”- belonging, “Ja”- social, and “arra”- position).  
  
 _Dal’Rok_ : A demon spirit.  
  
 _Dara_ : “Home”, a corruption of “D’Arra”, literally “belonging-place”, itself derived from “D’”-“belonging”, and “Arra”- “place”.  
  
 _De-ram_ : “Opening Up”, the process whereby collective religious passion is focused upon a designated prayer leader to help them access the Prophets more easily. The word is frequently used as part of prayers. It is derived from “De”- “up”, and “Ram” - “to open”.  
  
 _Duran_ : “Remembrance”.  
  
 _Duranja_ : A lamp lit for a dead friend, from “Duran” - “remembrance”, and “Ja” - “social” (here signifying a social bond).  
  
 _El_ : “Of, bringing”  
  
 _Elipagh_ : One who brings a spiritual message, a holy messenger, a proxy, the Emissary.  
  
 _Esani_ : A flowering plant.  
  
 _Eyisa_ : An era of Bajoran history.  
  
 _Foraiga_ : A food, considered a delicacy.  
  
 _Ha_ : “Light”  
  
 _Ha’Dara_ : “Home of Light”. The name given to a planet settled by Hirogen-built holograms, named by the Bajoran hologram Iden. It’s derived from “Ha”- “light”, and “Dara” - “Home”, itself a corruption of “D’Arra”, literally “belonging-place”, from “D’”- “belonging” and “Arra”- place.  
  
 _Hara cat_ : A feline animal. The name “Hara” means “light-time”; they were so named as they are most active at dawn.  
  
 _Hasperat_ : A spicy barrito-like food.  
  
 _Ih_ : “Assigning, locating”.  
  
 _Ih’tanu_ : A traditional coming-of-age ritual for 14-year old girls.  
  
 _Ih’valla_ : A D’jarra, the artisan caste. Derived from “Ih”- “assigning”, “Va”- “source”, and “La”- “spiritual community centre”. Essentially, it means “assignment to the source of our community spirit”. This is in keeping with the artisan caste being granted high status, serving as an inspiration for the rest of society.  
  
 _Iktashu_ : Prophecy, possibly a specific kind.  
  
 _Imutta_ ( _Ih’mutta_ ): A D’jarra, the undertaker caste.  
  
 _Indurane_ : “Ancient”. Note the root “Duran”, meaning “remembrance”.  
  
 _Ja_ : “Social”, as in signifying a connection between other concepts in a compound word and everyday society, or people interacting.  
  
 _Jal_ : “Social freedom”. An expansion of Ja, a prominent and respected social position arrived at through living in a holy manner. Those who exhibit Jal are unconfined by the drudgery of life or petty feuds, rising above such restraints on the pagh and freely moving among the people, blessed by all.  
  
 _Jalbador_ : The Red Wormhole, worshiped as home of the gods by the One True Way cult.  
  
 _Jalkaree_ : The Blue wormhole, home of the Prophets. Notice “Jal”- social freedom and holy living, and “ka”- “goodness”.  
  
 _Jan_ : A different, darker kind of social freedom - “Evil”. A willful moral outcast from society exhibits Jan.  
  
 _Ka_ : “Goodness”.  
  
 _Kai_ : “Goodness”, with an intensifier “i”. The leader of the faith.  
  
 _Kava_ : A tree producing edible nuts, a staple of the Bajoran diet. Literally, “Source of Goodness”, from “Ka”- “goodness”, and “va”- “source”.  
  
 _Ke_ : A personification of something, an avatar of an ideal made physical. Also a family name in some regions.  
  
 _Kejal_ : “Freedom”, a name, derived from “Ke”- personification, and “jal”- “social freedom, holy freedom”.  
  
 _Kejelious_ : An era of Bajoran history.  
  
 _Kheet’agh_ : An extreme insult.  
  
 _Koss_ : “To be”, modified to “Kosst” as a title of dark religious significance, now used as a curse word by most Bajorans due to association with Kosst Amojan, The Evil One (To Be The Evil One, a self-satisfied label of extreme Jan).  
  
 _Koss’moran_ : “To be banished”, to exist in a state of having been banished, also a holy text detailing the imprisonment of the pah-wraiths.  
  
 _Kulloth_ : A polar herd animal.  
  
 _La_ : Signifying a spiritual/community center, often used in the sense of a city or town.  
  
 _Lita_ : Bajoran currency, also a name, “Leeta”.  
  
 _Makapa_ : A bread.  
  
 _Makara_ : A medicinal herb used by pregnant women.  
  
 _Mo_ : The number one.  
  
 _Moba_ : A fruit.  
  
 _Morala_ : The one faith, from “Mo” - “one”, “Ra” - a sense of time, and “la” - “community, spiritual centre”. Time will show the Bajoran mainstream to be the one true faith. “Morala” is used in some older prayers from the more rigid and authoritarian cults.  
  
 _Moran_ : “Banishment”, becoming “one”, cut off from others.  
  
 _Navarch_ : A title invented for Li Nalas.  
  
 _Nerak_ : A flower.  
  
 _Pagh_ : The immortal soul, life-energy, spirit. Some possess more or stronger pagh than others. “Pah” is corrupted pagh.  
  
 _Pagh’tem’fa B’tanay_ : “Awakening of the Sacred Vision”; repressed memories return to the fore in this religiously significant event.  
  
 _Pagh’tem’far_ : A sacred vision  
  
 _Paghvaram_ : “Soul Key”, from “pagh” - “soul”, “va” - “source”, and “ram” - to open. “Varam”, literally meaning something like “source of open”, is “key”.  
  
 _Pah-wran_ : From the dark texts, a celebration of corrupted life-energy.  
  
 _Paluku_ ( _Palooku_ ): Large furry spider-like animal native to the moons of Bajor.  
  
 _Pate_ : Basic unit of measurement, used in Tessipate, Kerripate, etc.  
  
 _Pavrak_ : Insulting word.  
  
 _Peldor_ : “Gratitude”. Peldor Joi is a greeting used in the Gratitude Festival.  
  
 _Pooncheen_ : A fruit.  
  
 _Porli_ : A bird.  
  
 _Prusin_ : A plant; some are allergic to it.  
  
 _Pylchyk_ : A domesticated animal.  
  
 _Ra_ : “Time”, as an active force in one’s spiritual life (there is an Orb of Time, after all).  
  
 _Ram_ : “To open”. Note “ra”, as time is actively invoked here.  
  
 _Ran_ : Signifies aftermath, end result of a process, outcome. For example, used as a root in “duran” - “remembrance”, or “moran” - “banished”. Again, note “ra”.  
  
 _Ranjen_ : An honorific title for monks involved in works of spiritual importance. “Anticipates aftermath”, as in, working towards a personal satisfaction upon completion of spiritual goals.  
  
 _Ratamba_ : A stew.  
  
 _Remla_ : A bird.  
  
 _Ru_ : “Seeking truth”.  
  
 _Sean_ / _Shawn_ : “Swamp”.  
  
 _Shalla_ : Social gathering of spiritual importance, from “shal” - “gather”, and “la” - “community spiritual centre”.  
  
 _Shafa_ : A gambling game.  
  
 _Shodi_ : A drink.  
  
 _Shusha_ : A medicinal herb.  
  
 _Takeo_ : A medicinal herb.  
  
 _Te’nari_ : A D’Jarra.  
  
 _Temonis_ : A stone, pink in colour.  
  
 _Tessijen_ : A unit of measurement, note “jen” is essentially “anticipate”, a measure of distance from a goal or destination, perhaps?  
  
 _Tumika_ : An era of history.  
  
 _Va_ : “Source”.  
  
 _Vedek_ : Senior clergy member.  
  
 _Veklava_ : A food.  
  
 _Yavar_ : “Tears”.  
  
 _Yavar ha_ : “Tears of Light”, AKA Tears of the Prophets, the sacred orbs. (An older label).


End file.
